


My Heart Is Broken

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: If Our Love Is Tragedy [2]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Grieving, I REGRET NOTHING, I regret everything, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Loki has to cope with Tony's death.





	My Heart Is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through some of the orphaned works of mine and I'm gonna re-edit as I repost them. I'm not going to do all of them but I might end up doing most of them.

Anthony Edward Stark is dead.

Since that day, Loki has just sat in the silent workshop Tony once spent so many hours of his life in. The robots didn't move. JARVIS didn't speak. Everything looked as dead as Tony Stark was now. And it was tearing Loki apart. Thor worried about Loki. It didn't matter. The very thing that gave Loki's life meaning was gone. Now he was nothing.

Suddenly, Loki felt like he was back in the Asgard, rotting away. In silence, Loki sat on the ground with his back leaning against a wall, thinking. It was like when he found out Frigga had been killed during the invasion of the dark Elves. His own words he spat in Thor's face started to haunt him.

_"Say goodbye. This day, the next, a hundred years. **It's nothing**. It's a heartbeat. You will **never** be ready."_

Loki lip his lower lip as tears fell down his tired, broken face. He stood up and walked to the bedroom he once shared with Tony for so many decades. It was sad. Lonely. Dark. Unfamiliar. He took off his shirt and put on Tony's boxers that he used to wear long ago and got into the cold, empty bed that had so many memories. For the first time in Loki's life, he felt so cold. It was the loneliest he has ever felt. With the wave of his hands, he created an illusion of Tony when they first met. The fake Tony smiled at him and Loki touched his face. But he soon faded and Loki turned away and weep.

He wept so hard.

He wasn't ready to lose Tony. Even if they had been together for almost half a century. Loki was unfortunately right. No matter what, he was never going to be ready.


End file.
